


The Bowie exam

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Sander decides it's time for Robbe to pass the Bowie exam
Relationships: Robbe Ijzermans / Sander Driesen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	The Bowie exam

One month had gone by since Sander had sent Robbe this 'greatest Bowie playlist ever', beginners edition, because - Sander's words - that's all Robbe could manage back then. It was time, now, to put Robbe's knowledge - or lack of, depending on how well he had studied - to the test.

''I hope you've studied good. This exam isn't easy,'' Sander announced, making himself at home on Robbe's bed, settling comfortably against the pillows.

Robbe's bed had become their little love-nest, their comfort bubble. Most weekends, they would stay in there for hours without getting out, trips to the bathroom or getting snacks from the kitchen their only contact with reality. They'd share kisses in the dim light coming from the large window, bare legs brushing under the soft blanket while whispering to each other. Sometimes, Sander would put on some music - Bowie, what else - and sing the words against his boyfriend's ear, who'd smile, enamored, loving the sound of its deep tone.

Robbe scoffed, not budging from where he was laying, vertically, with his head on Sander's chest. ''I'm gonna _ace_ it,'' he retorted, determined.

Looking down, Sander cocked an eyebrow. ''Oh, yeah? You're confident about this?''

''Yeah.'' Robbe assured, sitting up to face the blond. 

''Let's get started, then.'' Sander pulled his phone from his pocket and scrolled on the playlist, picking the song Robbe would have to guess.

The first notes started playing and Robbe rolled his eyes, immediately recognizing it. His mouth twisted up into a smile as memories came up in his head. Sander had sung it the day Noor had walked out with Britt, ditching the boys at the pub. That evening would forever be engraved in Robbe's memories, being also the night of he and Sander's first kiss.

''Easy one. It's Space Oddity,'' Robbe said, an excited and confident grin illuminating his features.

''Don't you mean Space _Cowboy_?'' Sander teased with an amused smirk. His hands came to rest on Robbe's waist, making him squirm.

Narrowing his eyes, Robbe swatted the Sander's stomach, making him laugh.

''It was an easy one. Space Oddity is Bowie's greatest hit according to the music industry. It was mind-blowing when it came out. It's like...impossible to not know this song.'' Sander paused, a mischievous grin on his lips. ''Yet you thought it was called Space Cowboy.''

Robbe let out an annoyed groan - which was adorable to Sander's eyes. ''Can we get to the next one? Please.''

''Okay. Let's see.'' The lyrics stopped abruptly as a new song started, a guitar riff filling the room.

This one got Robbe clueless, initial confidence completely vanished. ''What is this? It wasn't on the playlist...''

''Come on, babe! You can't _not_ know this song. We heard it at the grocery store the day we met. Don't you remember?'' Sander bobbed his head to the rhythm, incredulous, and started singing: ''Rebel rebel, you've torn your dress. Rebel rebel, your face is a mess. Rebel rebel, how could they know? Hot tramp, I love you so!''

He winked at Robbe, making the latter shake his head fondly. He was such a flirt.

Extending his arm, Sander reached for Robbe's shirt, pulling him down for a kiss. The younger one followed willingly, letting himself fall into his boyfriend's embrace, lips locked until the song ended and a new one started playing.

Kissing was so easy with Sander. It was _desire_, not duty, that drove him. Robbe always wanted to kiss him - or be kissed. Taste the tinge of mint from his mouthwash, feel his slightly chapped lips under his, sometimes tender, sometimes harsh with intent.

Robbe pulled back, frowning. ''Is it Rebel Rebel again? You've played it already. That's cheating!''

Sander gasped at the accusation. ''What? Are you being serious?''

''Yeah..? Is that not the one?'' 

Shaking his head, the blond sighed, disappointment heavy in his chest. ''It's a different song.''

''But, they sound the same-''

''They do _not_,'' Sander insisted. ''Did you even listen to the playlist I sent you?''

''I did!''

_I played it right away_, Robbe almost said, but kept to himself. He didn't want Sander to think that he was infatuated with him so early on. It was still hard for him admit such things out loud, even now that they were together, by fear the blond would would mock him. Would he, though?

''You're unbelievable... It's Ziggy Stardust! Robbe, how can you not know that one?'' Sander raised his hands at head level. His eyes displaying shock and his mouth, discouragement. ''It's_ iconic_.''

Sander's expression would get so bright whenever he'd talk about Bowie. It was, certainly, a sight to see. Robbe hid a giddy smile every time he saw him like that. 

''Ziggy Stardust was Bowie's alter ego, a signature character if you prefer. He portrayed it during his fifth studio album: The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars. I'm sure you've seen the iconic makeup with the lightening bolt on his face.''

Robbe knitted his eyebrows, uncertain. He did remember seeing David Bowie with makeup on on some of Sander's posters plastered walls, but didn't know if he had seen this one. ''Yeah? I think so.''

Sander cocked his head, giving his boyfriend the look. ''Robbe! You wore my shirt with it on last week!''

A confused, yet amused grimace broke on Robbe's face. ''Did I?''

They continued quizzing songs for the next hour or so, Robbe failing miserably. He wasn't even that much in the wrong most of the time, just getting beats mixed up or recognizing the song but not knowing the title. It was beginner mistakes, really.

Sander took a moment to himself, counting the right and the wrong answers before giving Robbe his verdict and final result. He tried not to be too strict, or seem pretentious, but he had to remain true to Bowie.

Clearing his throat for momentum, Sander put his phone down, lips pursing into a sour smile. ''I have bad news for you, Mr. Ijzermans. I'm afraid you've failed this test...miserable, might I add.''

''What? I didn't do_ that_ bad,'' Robbe protested, refusing to believe his lover. ''I got some right.''

''_Five_.''

''That's bullshit! I got more than that.''

''Babe, it's okay to lose. Don't be a sore loser.''

Sander pulled Robbe to himself, drawing him in for a kiss, but Robbe, sulking, dodged his lips, Sander's landing on the corner of his mouth instead. He sighed. ''Robbe...'' 

He didn't think failing something so small and insignificant would upset Robbe like that.He usually wasn't one to fuss about dumb quizzes.Sander wanted to think that it was because the brunet wanted to impress him.

''If you're so upset about failing, I guess we could make a little arrangement.''

''Can we?''

Sander hummed, hands going up and down Robbe's sides and up to his shoulders, the grey fabric of his shirt rumpling with the movement. ''Are you trying to bribe the teacher?''

A flushed pink color appeared on Robbe's cheeks. He shyly looked away. No one had ever even attempted to flirt with him the way Sander did. Noor had tried, but it was nothing, a vain attempt compared to this.

Sander saw that Robbe was a little tense so he tried to push him a little further. ''What do you have to offer?''

Robbe gave him a slight shrug. ''Kisses?'' he suggested in an unsure voice. His voice came off as more of a quiet whisper, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear even though they were alone.

''Only kisses? Seems like an unfair trade.'' 

Boldly - and clumsily -, Robbe clambered atop Sander to straddle his thighs. ''I guess I could take some clothes off too. What do you think?'' He bit his lip, anticipating his boyfriend's reaction.

Sander fake-gasped, being his overdramatic self. ''Are you suggesting prostituting yourself in exchange of a good grade? How scandalous of you.'' 

Robbe's face flushed ten higher levels of red, more shy than embarrassed. He wasn't used to the physical aspect of a relationship, having always been been something he had been nervous of. Although it didn't feel forced with Sander, it was still new for Robbe. Being at ease would take time, but they had gone a long way already.

''Don't say it like that...'' 

A light chuckle left Sander's lips. ''Then, you'll have to do better the next time.''

''No,'' Robbe whined in dread, hiding his face in Sander's shirt. ''I don't want there to be a next time...'' His voice was muffled by the fabric, causing Sander to laugh at his annoyed behavior.


End file.
